Orem Utah 2nd Stake (Tongan)
* Tongan Language Stake * Samoan Language Stake Stake History 2019 Stake Division 19 May 2019 : New Stake Division The Church organized its fifth Tongan-speaking stake in Utah on May 19th. The Orem Utah 2nd Stake (Tongan) was organized from a division of the Provo Utah Wasatch (Tongan) Stake (renamed Provo Utah 1st Stake (Tongan). The new stake includes the following eight wards and one branch: the American Fork 2nd Ward (Tongan), Eagle Mountain 13th Ward (Tongan), Eagle Mountain 14th Ward (Samoan), Lehi 41st Ward (Tongan), Lehi 42nd Wad (Samoan), Orem 8th Ward (Tongan), Orem 13th Ward (Samoan), and Pleasant Grove 10th Ward (Samoan), and the Saratoga Springs 12th Branch (Tongan). It is unclear why the Church did not organize a Samoan-speaking stake instead of a second Tongan-speaking stake, albeit Tongan and Samoan-speaking units are often included in the same stakes in the United States. There are now 602 stakes and one district in Utah. Currently 15 wards and one branch in the Provo Utah 1st Stake (Tongan) - seven wards and one branch of which are Samoan-speaking congregations. Thus, it appears likely that the Church's first Samoan-speaking stake outside of the Samoan islands will likely be organized in the near future. Utah County Home Centered Church Opportunities We teach that true religion begins in the home: "Home Centered / Church Supported". To that end families may consider the following local resources and programs to strengthen your core beliefs and values: 1. Come Follow Me: - Daily & Weekly family gospel study 2. Saints & Scouts: - Featuring age-appropriate Family Activities, Service, Crafts, Field Trips, & Outdoor Adventures. The Benefits of Scouting are many, and there are lots of personal growth ideas to help your family pursue the new Churchwide Children & Youth Program. 3. LIFE School Curriculum: an LDS gospel based homeschool program that is built on the foundation of the scriptures, giving the child a sense of who he is and setting him on the path of discovering his divine mission. It is presented in a four year chronological rotation, integrating all areas of study to create a clear picture of the history of our world. 4. Family History: Resources to help you explore your family tree ** Mormon Pioneers - 200+ stories of early faithful Latter-day Saint pioneers. ** Familypedia - Come help build Utah's largest Family History online Encyclopedia. 5. Local Recreation: ** Utah County, Utah Scouting - Outdoor Trails, camping, museums and other family attractions. ** Pioneer Treks - Provo Utah Temple The Provo Utah Temple is the 15th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Located in the city of Provo, Utah, it was built with a modern single-spire design, similar to the original design of the Ogden Utah Temple. Located on Provo's east bench near the mouth of magnificent Rock Canyon, the Provo Utah Temple claims a stunning backdrop of towering mountains. The extensive temple grounds are decorated with a cascading water feature and numerous flowers, shrubs, and trees. Across the street is the Missionary Training Center (MTC) where thousands of young missionaries reside year round preparing for missionary service around the world. The campus of Church-owned Brigham Young University (BYU) borders the temple to the southwest. See Also * Utah List of Stakes of the Church References Category: 2019 Category: Orem Category: Utah Category: Utah Stakes Category: Stakes of the Church Category: Stake center Category: Ward building Category:2nd Stake Category:Tongan Stakes Category:Samoan Stakes